


Weekend Getaway

by captain_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Husbands, I Love You, M/M, Malec, Malec Camping - Freeform, Malec Glamping, Malec making love, One Shot, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, one sleeping bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_malec/pseuds/captain_malec
Summary: One shot of Alec surprising Magnus to a weekend getaway to a remote cabin with an amazing view. Lots of love in this one.





	Weekend Getaway

As Magnus waited patiently for Alexander to come home from work, he couldn’t help but be excited for their weekend getaway. Alec was surprising him with a trip but he had no idea where they were going. And everytime he tried to ask for hints, Alec was very hush hush about the whole thing. Even last night while Alec was cooking Magnus slowly came up to him from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist and began kissing his neck, right along his deflect rune. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell me where we’re going?” Magnus whispered onto Alec’s skin in between kisses.

“Yep.” Alec answered back as he turned around and kissed Magnus full on the lips and told him, “You’re just going to have to wait.”

When Alec got home, he surprised Magnus with a rental car as they took their suitcases down stairs. 

“You rented a car?” Magnus was in disbelief. 

“Yeah, I wanted to do this without any magic. Don’t get me wrong, I love portaling but I wanna take this weekend as slow as we can.”

Magnus couldn’t help the smile that began spreading across his face. As they made their way out of the city, Alec handed Magnus a blindfold.

“Hmm. I love a good blindfold.” Magnus simply stated, more to himself than to his husband.

“Easy boy. Put it on. I don’t want you to see where we’re going. Go on. Put it on.” Alec told Magnus.

“You are full of surprises, Alexander.”

A few hours later, Magnus heard the sound of tires on gravel, and as he rolled the window down he immediately noticed a big difference. He smelled nature. Even with the blindfold on, he could tell they were surrounded by trees and suddenly everything seemed more relaxed. As Alec guided Magnus out of the car, he whispered in his ear, “Ok, baby, you can take the blindfold off.”

Magnus was definitely surprised. Before his eyes, he saw a beautiful log cabin surrounded by trees. And as they made their way into the house, a magnificent view of the mountains appeared before them behind tall, glass windows. 

“Alexander…”

“You like it?”

“I absolutely love it.” Magnus said.

“Good.” Alec let out a relieved sigh. “I wanted to do something different. Be completely isolated for a few days.” 

Magnus made his way closer to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Isolation with you sounds right up my alley.” And he kissed Alec sweetly on the lips.

As they settled into their getaway for the weekend after a wonderful meal, they were sitting together on the porch, watching the sun set over the beautiful mountains. And Magnus couldn’t help but think, this couldn’t get any better.

“I love you, Alexander. So much. This night, this weekend, it’s perfect and I find myself falling more and more in love with you everyday. Thank you.” Alec put his arm around Magnus and intertwined their hands together and kissed Magnus on the top of his head.

“I love you, too. You are the love of my life and I never want to lose you.” Alexander told Magnus.

“Oh, baby, you won’t….” They began passionately kissing, giggling, shredding pieces of clothes as they made their way to the bedroom. 

“Magnus…” 

“Hey, don’t talk.” Magnus put a finger to Alec’s lips. And that is how they spent the rest of their evening. Completely wrapped up in each other, bodies pressed against each other. Magnus kissing every rune on Alec’s body. Alec making love to Magnus in just the right way until his cat eyes appeared. The two of them moaning in pleasure. How could life get any better?

The next day was as perfect as it could get. Magnus woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast cooking. They ate on the porch together listening to the birds chirping. They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring nearby trails and came across a river spot where they spent a few hours swimming in the water. They came back to the cabin, and took the most relaxing nap. When they woke up a few hours later, they laid in bed just talking to each other, about their dreams, about all the things Alec wanted to change within the Clave. And after dinner, Alec said he had another surprise for Magnus and told him to follow him outside. 

They both made their way along a lighted trail that Magnus hadn’t noticed before. Up ahead of them as they turned a corner, was a tree house. Candles lit and music softly playing, they made their way inside. It was very cozy. Wine. Candles. Rose pedals. Alexander had really outdone himself, Magnus thought to himself.

“Are you trying to win ‘Husband Of The Year”? Magnus asked him.

“No, I just wanted to spoil you. You deserve it, Magnus. You’ve been through a lot here lately.”

“Alec, so have you.”

“I know, but I just wanted to do something you would remember.” Alec confessed. 

“Oh, baby, I will never forget this.” Magnus tenderly reached up to stroke Alec’s cheek and Alec signed contently. He smiled into it and reached down gently and kissed Magnus. And that gentle kiss quickly turned into something more. Before he knew it, they were both ripping each other’s clothes off. Again. As they laid down on a pile of warm blankets, Magnus kissed his way down Alec’s body. And with each kiss, Alec felt a shudder go through him.

“Magnus, I can’t take it….”

“Mhmm.” Magnus responded.

As Magnus entered Alec, he looked into those beautiful eyes as he made love to his husband. No words were needed. And after another night of making love to one another, Magnus suddenly realized there was a sleeping bag set up. But just one.

“Just one sleeping bag?” Magnus asked Alec.

“Uh, yeah. I know we aren’t really camping, this is more like glamping, but I still wanted to have the experience with you. But I only had one sleeping bag.” 

“I can fix that.” Magnus explained. He snapped his fingers and made the sleeping back just big enough for the two of them.

“Perfect.” Alec told Magnus as they laid together, their two bodies pressed against each other, staring up at the stars.


End file.
